


Wrath

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English finds out the hard way that fits of temper sometimes have deadly consequences. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13438785221/once-when-you-were-a-little-boy-you-asked-your) on Tumblr.

Once when you were a little boy, you asked your father what it felt like to give in to his other side—that moment he stopped being Dr. Scratch and truly became Lord English—the supreme supervillain. He smoothed down the strands of your unruly black hair, gave you an indulgent little smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, and told you that his transformation was rooted in the darker emotions in life: anger, hatred, and lust.

You’ve never felt any of them, not really, not deeply, until today. After all, it’s one thing for The Tailorbird to hurt _you_ , but your minions… they’re supposed to be under your protection. They’re only following your orders. Your faulty judgment shouldn’t fall on their heads.

It’s an undisputed fact that you should have known better than to pit Otto directly against The Tailorbird. Although built in his image, Otto has never been fond of his human inspiration, and that’s understandable to you. However, Otto had been acting strange lately, both protective but brusque, to the extent of specifically gunning for The Tailorbird whenever he interfered with your recent schemes. You’ve had to step in between the two of them several times already, but this time you were tired and sullen from losing yet again. You told Otto to attack him.

Your mistake. Otto’s penalty. He was strong and fast, but his scrap-metal parts were no match for someone who knew exactly what weak points to hit. You had forgotten that The Tailorbird, too, is skilled with robotics—far more than you are, arguably on par or better than even Equius. You watched in horror as one of your very few friends collapsed into a twitching pile, sparks spitting from broken and exposed circuitry, and you could have swore that his eyes met yours briefly before going dark.

The Tailorbird tossed Otto’s cracked doppelglasses at your feet.

“A copy is never as good as the original. But even considering that, your robot’s a piece of shit, GT.”

The mocking words broke through your stunned silence, and suddenly your shock morphed into anger. Your fury went from zero to one hundred in a flash, swamping both your grief and your common sense before you could really get a grip on either. You roared, earning a startled look from your long-time foe, and that’s… the last you remember.

You wake up with blood on your knuckles, splattering the white uniform you usually keep so pristine. You groan softly, trying to get up, but your limbs are shaky. There’s an odd pounding in your head, a ringing in your ears that only disorientates you further, and it takes you some time to realize just what you’re looking at.

“Mr. Strider?”

You whisper the words, your voice raspy as if you’ve been screaming non-stop for hours. He doesn’t move. There’s… so much red… is that blood? You call his name again, forcing your body onto its knees, trembling because _oh god_ a good majority _oh god_ isn’t yours. He still hasn’t moved, and all your attempts to rouse him are for naught. Even when you touch him, shaking him, shouting because _oh god oh god oh god_ you never really meant to hurt anybody. Otto is a robot, and he can be fixed. The Tailorbird just disabled him. It definitely wasn’t worth killing anyone over, and you’re not a killer, you’re not, so you couldn’t have done this. You don’t want to have done this.

“I’m sorry. Oh, god, Strider, I’m _so sorry_.”

You feel like you’re choking. Hot tears sting your eyes, welling up until you can’t contain them anymore. They spill over, dripping off your cheeks as you slowly reach out and close his eyes, shivering all the while. You cry. For your nemesis, for your broken friend, for your own fucked-up life.

It seems you are your father’s son after all.


End file.
